A hydraulic swaging tool configured to swage a collar to a fastening pin by operating a piston inside a cylinder using a fluid has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1, for example). Note that examples of such a swaging tool besides a hydraulic swaging tool include a swaging tool in which a piston inside a cylinder is operated by air pressure.